


Cardinal

by bar2d2s



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, jason lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Oracle's first Bird was a former Robin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardinal

After he gets out of the hospital, Bruce informs Jason that he can no longer be Robin. That he cannot allow  _his son_  to jump blindly into danger, especially when Jason refuses to listen to everything he says. He takes the suit away. Locks Jason out of the Cave. Jason pouts for basically every second of every day, spending more time with Babs. She’s still Batgirl, but she’s also his glimpse into a world he is no longer allowed to inhabit. The day after the Joker comes knocking, Babs had been planning on taking Jason to see Dick in New York, unaware that he and the Titans were on Tamaran. Obviously, she was unable to.

Jason was with her in the hospital almost every day, for as long as the staff would allow him. If Wayne money was greasing palms to allow him a bit more time, no one said anything. Before she got out, he helped her dad build a wheelchair ramp for their building. Commissioner Gordon jokingly called Jason the best boyfriend his daughter had ever had. Jason laughed, but was also a little squicked. What was he talking about? Babs was obviously his big sister, his best friend.

He spent more time than ever with Babs. When he wasn’t in school, he was accompanying her to her rehabilitation, taking her to the library, or just hanging out with her and watching movies. When Babs eventually made the leap to Oracle, Jason decided to get off his ass and get back into their world. Without telling Bruce, he begs Alfred to help him make a new costume. To help him nab some of the things he’d need from the Cave. Barely days later, Jason finds a box on his bed with his new costume, utility belt, and a helpful list of names. That night, he sneaks into Babs’ room…and nearly gets himself tasered. She puts down her weapon and laughs.

“What are you supposed to be?”

He puffs out his chest, smoothing down the red cape he’d shielded himself with.

“Call me Cardinal.”


End file.
